


Not Every Victory Is A Win

by Aislashu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Miraculous Ladybug Angst Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: What happens when the Miraculous Ladybug power can't fix everything?Written for Miraculous Ladybug Angst Week Day 3: Friends/Family.





	Not Every Victory Is A Win

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in over a year, apologies!

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir bumped fists after the defeat of yet another one of Hawk Moth's akumas. This one had been tough, but Chat Noir and Ladybug worked well together, and with their teamwork had finally managed to free the victim. 

Now, Ladybug just needed to get back home. She was sure Alya probably had some great footage for the Ladyblog, and she couldn't wait to hear from her best friend! Marinette also liked to make sure Alya was ok, even though she knew her Miraculous Ladybug power always put things right anyway. 

Sometthing caught her eye as she swung through the streets towards home. Marinette heard the blip on her earring as yet another spot vanished, leaving her with a minute, tops, to get somewhere safe to change back. But she had to investigate what she saw! 

Marinette dropped down to the street and felt her breath catch in her throat. 

"A...Alya...?" Marinette moved forward, approaching the slumped figure of her best friend. "ALYA!" 

Marinette rushed to her friend and dropped to her knees, rolling Alya over and checking for a pulse. Nothing. No...no, this couldn't be happening! Marinette started to frantically pump Alya's chest, leaning down to breathe into Alya's mouth. 

"M'lady?" Chat Noir's voice came from behind, having heard the shout. "What...oh no..." Chat's eyes had caught sight and he, too, rushed forward, kneeling on the other side of Alya. "What happened?"

"I..I don't know...I.."

"Shhh..." Chat gently closed his hands over Ladybug's, looking up at her. "I'll take over...you call for help..."

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir gratefully, wiping her eyes before pulling out her yo-yo and calling Emergency. Chat Noir watched her for a moment, eyes widening when he saw her earrings. He'd already lost his transformation earlier, and had forced another one when he'd heard Ladybug's cry. 

"M'lady...your earrings!"

"I don't care. Please, don't stop!"

Chat's eyes widened, but he nodded. He hadn't wanted to find out who Ladybug was this way! But he shook it from his mind, going back to trying to resuccitate Alya. But...he was doing this for Ladybug's benefit. He knew Alya was already gone. 

Marinette knelt by Alya, taking her hand and entwining their fingers together, squeezing the hand tightly. 

"Alya, please...Alya....come on, come back...please Alya, it's me...it's Marinette!" Marinette begged, tears streaming down her face. The last dot faded away from the earrings and the transformation faded away.

Chat's eyes widened at the words, head snapping up during the chest compressions. Ladybug...was really MARINETTE?! And then the last dot faded and he watched Ladybug fade away. Chat swallowed hard and tore his eyes away from her, continuing until he heard the sirens in the distance. 

Chat drew away when the paramedics arrived and moved over to Marinette's side. He placed his hand on her shoulder silently as the paramedics did what they could, but one looked over to Marinette with heavy eyes. 

"I'm sorry...there's nothing we can do. It's too late..." 

Chat expected maybe a scream of denial. Arguing. What he hadn't expected was for Marinette to just...completely fall apart. She went limp, body shaking with sobs, clutching Alya's hand to her chest. 

"Marinette's her best friend...can you...can you give us a minute, please? Some privacy?" Chat's voice caught in his throat. He was trying so hard not to break down, himself, when he had to be strong for his Ladybug. For Marinette. 

The paramedics nodded, moving awayto the back of their ambulance, preparing a gurney for transport for when Chat Noir told them it was okay. Chat Noir knelt beside Marinette with his back to the paramedics, his arm around Marinette, shielding her. 

"Marinette...Marinette, please...please breathe." She was sobbing so hard, Chat was afraid she might end up passing out. "I know it hurts, it hurts me too...she was my friend too..." Chat'as voice wavered and cracked a bit and he took a deep breath. His hand rubbed Marinette's back, doing his best to try and calm her down.

"This shouldn't happen...why...why is she dead?" Marinette sobbed. "Tikki...Tikki, why? What happened? We defeated the Akuma, I used my power...everything was supposed to be made right again!" 

"I'm sorry, Marinette..." Tikki said softly, flying up from Marinette's purse. The small kwami flew up to nuzzle against Marinette's wet cheek. "But your power...it can't...it can't bring people BACK to life. It can heal wounds...it can fix damage, but death...I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry..."

"Marinette...we need to let them take her now..."

"I..I can't...I can't leave her..."

"There's nothing you can do...I'm sorry, Marinette, please..please, let me take you home. They'll take care of her. I promise."

Marinette sobbed, but nodded her head. Chat had to gently pry her hand away before pulling Marinette to her feet, supporting her carefully and moving her away from the body. The paramedics moved in, gently loading Alya onto the gurney and securing her, moving her into the ambulance. 

Chat turned away with Marinette, pausing when he noticed something on the ground...Alya's phone. His tail moved, curling around it and lifting it up into his hand. He unzipped one of his pockets and tucked the phone inside before picking Marinette up, carrying her home. He used his staff to get them up to the rooftop, opening the trap door into Marinette's room and climbing inside with her, setting her on the chaise in her room. 

Chat knelt down, taking her hand and placing Alya's phone into it. Marinette's eyes went wide, staring at it.

"A...Alya's phone..."

"I thought maybe...we could find out what happened..." 

Marinette took a deep breath, swallowing hard. Her hand trembling, she unlocked her friend's phone and saw Alya had been broadcasting live to the Ladyblog, but the broadcast was done now. Marinette could see the notifications with comments on the video.

'OMG, ALYA!!!!!'  
'IS ALYA OK?!!?!?'  
'DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?!'  
'WHERE'S LADYBUG?!'  
'LADYBUG SAVED ALYA RIGHT? RIGHT?!!?!'

"Oh god..." Marinette swallowed, her finger shaking as it hovered over the play button.

"You don't have to..." 

"No...I...I NEED to know..."

Swallowing hard and steeling herself, Marinette hit the playbutton and moved the timeframe to the last minute or so. Chat moved to a better position to watch as well as the video started. 

"Guys! This villain is CRAZY! He's causing so much damage, Ladybug and Chat Noir are barely able to keep up with him! But don't worry, guys, they'll take care of him, I'm sure of it!" Alya said in the video. She looked over her shoulder at the sound of an explosion before looking back to the camera. "I'm going to try and keep up with them, but it's not easy!"

As Alya was talking, there was another explosion, and suddenly a car appeared in the air behind her. The car was heading straight for the back of Alya's body. Alya didn't seem to notice until the last second, but as she turned to move, the car slammed into her. Alya's scream was cut off as the video went dark. 

Marinette's hand was covering her mouth, her eyes wide as she stared at the screen. 

"We...we were right there..."

"Marinette..."

"WE WERE RIGHT THERE!" Marinette screamed. "I could have saved her! I didn't hear her, I didn't..." 

Marinette broke down again, curling into herself on the seat. 

"Please....Chat, just go...I..."

"I can't leave you like this..."

"You don't even KNOW me. Please, just...just go!" she sobbed. 

Chat Noir closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He walked around and sat on the edge of the seat, reaching out and gently cupping Marinette's chin, tilting her head up.

"Please, my lady....will you look at me?"

Marinette shook, her eyes turning towards Chat, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Claws out..." Chat said, looking into her eyes. 

Marinette's eyes widened as she watched the change before her. Her mouth dropped open as Chat lost his transformation and became...Adrien. 

"I DO know you, my lady...and she was my friend too." 

Adrien pulled Marinette to him and wrapped his arms around her. Marinette shook, leaning into Adrien's chest. It was then Adrien's strength cracked and his shoulders shook. Clutching each other, the two broken heroes cried.


End file.
